An advantage of body-tilt vehicles is that they enable travel times to be reduced on the existing, non-high speed rail network, which network includes curves having a radius of less than 3000 meters (m).
Another advantage of body-tilt vehicles is an improvement in passenger comfort, in particular on sinuous lines, because the passengers are not subjected to transverse displacements.
Prior art articulated train-sets travel on intermediate bogeys which are not active in controlling tilting.
A consequence is that the speed with which a curve can be taken is defined by the cant of the track and its radius of curvature.